f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1995 Monaco Grand Prix
28 May |officialname = 53e Grand Prix de Monaco |circuit = Circuit de Monaco |location = Monte Carlo, Monaco |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 3.328 |laps = 78 |distance = 259.584 |pole = Damon Hill |polenation = GBR |poleteam = |poletime = 1:21.952 |fastestlap = 1:24.621 |fastestlapdriver = Jean Alesi |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 36 |winner = Michael Schumacher |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = Damon Hill |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Gerhard Berger |thirdnation = AUT |thirdteam = }} The 1995 Monaco Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the 53e Grand Prix de Monaco, was the fifth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged on the 28 May 1995 at the Circuit de Monaco in Monte Carlo, Monaco.'Monaco GP, 1995', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr569.html, (Accessed 08/08/2019) The race would see Michael Schumacher sweep to his third victory of the season, having been unchallenged throughout the race as his rivals lost time due to strategy and mishap. Qualifying would see throw away a rare chance to grab pole position, opting to swap their drivers' cars overnight after Jean Alesi had been quickest on Friday. That allowed Damon Hill to sweep to pole ahead of Schumacher, while David Coulthard grabbed third ahead of the two scarlet Ferraris. The start of the Monaco Grand Prix was, as ever, chaotic, with a large accident at Sainte Devote ultimately causing a red flag. The cause would be the two Ferraris, who tried to charge either-side of Coulthard into the first corner, only to find that the circuit was far too narrow to go three abreast. They came to a rest across the circuit, completely blocking the track. Their wreckage was swept away and the grid reset, with Coulthard, Berger and Alesi all driving their spare cars. This time, however, the trio were more apprehensive running into the first corner, Coulthard immediately finding he had a throttle issue as, up ahead, Hill got the jump on Schumacher to claim an early lead. Those two quickly charged away at the head of the field, with Coulthard becoming a rolling roadblock due to his throttle issues. Elsewhere six drivers were slapped with ten second stop-go penalties for jumping the restart, resulting in large gaps appearing in the field early on. It was at this point that the race became a strategic battle, with Hill opting to serve the first of his two pitstops early on, while Schumacher and Benetton gambled on one. Hill duly got caught up in traffic and so lost a lot of time, while a perfect stop for Schumacher saw him emerge with a handsome lead over the Brit. At that point Schumacher's largest threats should have been Coulthard, Alesi and Mika Häkkinen, who were all on the same strategy as the German ace. However, Coulthard's lack of pace in the early stages ultimately ensured that all three were too far back to challenge, with Coulthard and Häkkinen retiring. Indeed, Alesi would entertain thoughts of challenging for the lead once Coulthard dropped away, although his charge was ended by a collision with Martin Brundle, the Brit having spun his right in front of the Frenchman. Hill, meanwhile, would slowly chip away at Schumacher's lead in the closing stages, but was too far back to challenge. With that the race was run, with Schumacher cruising across the line fifteen seconds clear of Hill to extend his Championship lead. Berger, meanwhile, would have a relatively quiet run to third as the last man on the lead lap, with Johnny Herbert, Mark Blundell and Heinz-Harald Frentzen claiming the remaining points. Background Victory for Michael Schumacher, combined with Damon Hill's last lap tumble ensured that he moved back to the top of the Championship, leaving Spain with 24 points to his name. Hill, meanwhile, would slip a point behind in second, with a nine point gap back to third placed Jean Alesi. Elsewhere, Gerhard Berger had moved up to fourth at the expense of David Coulthard, with the Scot himself slipping to sixth behind Johnny Herbert. In the Constructors Championship it had been a very good afternoon for , with their one-two finish leaving them with 23 points. Indeed, while they had remained in third, it did ensure that they were just four points behind Championship leaders , who had moved a point ahead of to reclaim the lead. Elsewhere, looked to already be out of the fight in a distant fourth, while and had added their names to the score sheet. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Free Practice 1 Free Practice 2 Warm-Up Practice Results The full practice results for the are outlined below: Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Boullion was still classified as despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *† Montermini was disqualified for failing to serve his stop-and-go penalty within three laps. *‡ Schiattarella and Verstappen were unable to take the restart due to damage. Milestones * made their twentieth and final appearance at a Grand Prix as a constructor.'1995 Monaco GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1995&gp=Monaco%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 08/08/2019) * Twentieth entry for Eddie Irvine. * Sixth and final Grand Prix start for Domenico Schiattarella. * Debut race for Jean-Christophe Boullion. * Thirteenth career victory for Michael Schumacher.'5. Monaco 1995', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1995/monaco.aspx, (Accessed 08/08/2019) * claimed their eighteenth win as a constructor. ** Engine partners secured their 63rd win. * 25th fastest lap recorded by a driver issued with #27 as their race number. Standings Michael Schumacher moved five points clear atop the Championship table with his third victory of the campaign, having scored 34 points in total. Damon Hill remained his closest challenger, with those two looking set to duel for the title for a second consecutive season, with twelve points between the Brit in second, and Gerhard Berger in third. The Austrian himself was instead looking at a fight for third with teammate Jean Alesi, while Johnny Herbert completed the top five. In the Constructors Championship, meanwhile, there had been a swap of positions between and , with the former leaping to the head of the hunt. Indeed, the British squad left Monte Carlo on 36 points, four ahead of second placed , who remained in second after Hill's podium. Ferrari therefore slipped to third, five off the lead, with those three the only teams in double figures after the opening five races. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1995 Grands Prix Category:Monaco Grand Prix